


Kiss Me

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Vessel Interactions, First Kiss, M/M, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel may be the ones with the big epic love story, but that doesn’t mean that Jimmy is completely unaffected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avyssoseleison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/gifts).



> originally posted on tumblr as a gift for avyssoseleison. decided to clean this up a bit and post it here too, since there's not nearly enough dean/jimmy on this site.
> 
> EDIT (07.10.15): Has now been [translated into German](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5615442300022122126ca73c/1/Kiss-Me) by the lovely Valentia!

Dean and Castiel may be the ones with the big epic love story, but that doesn’t mean that Jimmy is completely unaffected. 

He’s just the vessel, and he knows that when Dean looks at him he doesn’t see anyone but Castiel. That doesn’t stop Jimmy from wanting him. He’s not sure if what he feels for Dean could be called love, and maybe those feelings aren’t entirely his, but at this point he honestly doesn’t care. Dean is beautiful and enticing and  _god,_ Jimmy just wants to know what those lips would feel like against his own, even if he's not really the one Dean would be kissing. 

But Dean sure as hell isn’t going to make the first move, and neither is Castiel. Not without a little nudge. So when Jimmy catches his eyes wandering around Dean yet again, he grabs the chance.

_He wants you back._

He knows Castiel can hear him, can feel the tips of his ears turning red, but Castiel doesn’t acknowledge him.

 _It would be so easy,_ Jimmy presses on.  _And you’d be doing us all a big favor._

 _I don’t understand what you are referring to_ , Castiel replies, the big fat liar.

_Just kiss him already, you dick._

But then Dean starts talking about demons and ritual sacrifice, and the moment is gone. 

 

Castiel is careful for a while after that not to be alone with Dean unless it’s an emergency. Jimmy keeps badgering him; pointing out all the ways Dean’s clearly in love with him, making comments about his lips and his soft-looking skin, and the cluster of freckles just above his collarbone. He bombards Castiel with images and fantasies of what it would be like to just give into their desire already, to have Dean against him or underneath him, pliant and willing.

None of it works, though, and Castiel remains steadfast in his refusal to contact Dean. In retaliation, Jimmy resentfully hums Baby Got Back on an endless loop for two days straight.

After fifty-one hours of Sir Mix-A-Lot, Dean prays to Castiel. It's not an emergency, and Jimmy feels the split-second of indecision that flits through Castiel’s mind. But emergency or no, Castiel can't find it in himself to leave Dean hanging, and he flies off to his location.

He lands less than a foot behind Dean and... well, if Jimmy ever suspected he might have been wrong, the way his body reacts to Dean’s presence like a plant to the sun is more than enough to dispel that notion.

(Not that Jimmy is ever wrong.)

Dean spins around, looking spooked. “Jesus Christ, Cas! Make some noise, would you?”

“You called me,” Castiel points out.

“Well, I wasn’t sure that you’d come.” 

Jimmy feels Castiel’s brow furrow in confusion. “Of course I came.”

“Of course,” Dean echoes, scowling.

“I don’t understand. Did I do something to upset you?”

“I’m not upset!” Dean shouts, clearly upset. Jimmy can practically feel the bitterness and resentment radiating from him. “ _You’re_  the one who’s been avoiding  _me_!”

Understanding dawns on Castiel, and with it, a small twinge of happiness followed by immediate guilt. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t about you.” 

“If you start in on that ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ crap, I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Jimmy would like to see him try.

“It’s not me, either,” Castiel says. “It’s Jimmy.”

“What?” The angry lines on Dean’s face soften. “Jimmy?”

_Don’t involve me in your drama!_

_You involved yourself,_ Castiel replies, irritated. “He’s been… making suggestions.”

Dean leans against the wall behind him. “What kind of suggestions?”

“He,” heat rises in Castiel’s cheeks, “he's been asking me to kiss you.”

Jimmy’s suddenly very glad that his own embarrassment doesn’t show on his body. _Coward,_ he hisses at Castiel.

“Oh.” Dean straightens again, looking dazed. “Okay, then. So, uh, that’s why you’ve been avoiding me? Because he wants you to… and you don’t?”

There’s a definite tone of disappointment in Dean’s voice, so obvious that even Castiel can’t miss it. Jimmy can’t hold his breath, in anticipation or for any other reason, but he still feels breathless as Castiel struggles to find the right words.

“No,” he finally says. “It was for the opposite reason.”

He averts his eyes, and Jimmy can tell he’s untucking his wings, preparing to fly away.

_No-_

“Don’t.”

Dean voice is soft, reassuring, but more than that it’s his hand on Castiel’s arm that grounds him, and convinces him to stay. Castiel looks up, eyes wide and startled, and Dean drops his hand, though not without letting it slide a little ways down Castiel’s arm first.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he says, which is an understatement if Jimmy ever heard one. “If you wanted to…”

Dean shifts, and Castiel leans forward, an unconscious movement, bringing them even closer together.

“Just,” Dean licks his lips, and it would be so easy to close that gap between them, if Castiel would just lean a  _little bit further_. “Can I talk to Jimmy first?”

_Huh?_

“I can’t give him control without leaving my vessel,” Castiel says, calmly, like that request wasn’t completely out of the blue. “But I can relay what he tells me.”

_What?_

“Okay.”

_Why does he want to talk to me?_

“He wants to know why-”

_No, don’t tell him that! Do we need to talk? Can’t you just kiss him?_

“-why we need to talk. Why I can't just kiss you."

“I’m not exactly used to getting,” Dean shrugs, looking awkward and utterly endearing, “physical with two people wearing the same meat suit. I just wanna hear from him that he wants it. Not that I don’t trust you, but-”

“I understand,” Castiel cuts him off gently. “Jimmy?”

 _Of course I want it,_ Jimmy insists, Castiel echoing him as he speaks.  _I’m the one who’s been pushing for you to kiss._

“But do  _you_ want to?” Dean presses. “Or are you just fine with me and Cas doing it?” He blanches. “Uh, that came out wrong.”

Jimmy’s speechless. He feels anxious and overwhelmed, suddenly being in the spotlight after over a year of riding the backseat in his own body.  _I… it’s not just Castiel. I want you, too._

Castiel relays his message to Dean, who just nods, and that's about the most terrifying reaction he could have had. Flat-out rejection, Jimmy's pretty sure he could have handled (hell, he was expecting it), but it's impossible for him to read that neutral expression on Dean's face. He's even more lost than before, unsure of how they got to this point or  _why_ Dean would even be pushing for it.

“Close your eyes,” Dean asks after a few moments, and Castiel instantly obeys.

The touch of lips against his probably should have been expected, but Jimmy still nearly jumps out of his skin. Castiel doesn’t react, other than to lean slightly into it, and his serene reaction calms Jimmy. He lets himself go, into the softness of Dean’s lips, the warmth of his hand reaching for Jimmy’s, and it’s  _bliss_ , pure and unadulterated. 

It’s over too soon, Dean pulling away and Castiel opening his eyes again. 

“Uh.” Dean clears his throat. “That one was for you.”

He doesn’t specify which  _you_ he’s talking to, but he doesn’t need to. His tone is careful, hesitant in a way he hasn’t been around Castiel in months.

 _I love you,_ Jimmy thinks dazedly. 

Thankfully, Castiel doesn’t repeat that. “Would you mind if I kissed you now?”

The smile he gets in return is blinding, and Jimmy’s once again glad that Castiel is in charge of his body because he’s pretty sure his legs would be giving out otherwise. "You know you don't have to ask, right?"

"It seemed..." Castiel pauses, tilting his head and leaning forward until his nose bumps softly against Dean's. Dean lets out a shuddering breath, and Jimmy can feel it hit his lips, making him shiver. "Appropriate."


End file.
